In an emergency situation, an individual can call 9-1-1 in order to obtain a quick response. The person can explain the emergency situation to the 9-1-1 call taker, and the 9-1-1 call taker can dispatch appropriate personnel to handle the emergency. This may be difficult, if not impossible, for a person with an impaired physical ability. For example, a person with a hearing impairment and/or speech impairment may not be able to speak to a 9-1-1 call taker to describe the emergency situation.